


Mullette: A Day

by Thefanfictor



Series: The Hamilship Chronicles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Coffee, Croissants, Cuddles, English, Eraser caps, Fluff, Food, French, Friendship, Homework, Knitting, Lunch, M/M, Mornings, Motorcycles, Mulligan doesn't know French, Relationship(s), Texting, They suck, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefanfictor/pseuds/Thefanfictor
Summary: A day in the life of the Mullette ship.





	Mullette: A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fun! This ship so rarely has anything dedicated to it and it alone. Usually it's just the subplot ship. So yeah. Enjoy, y'all!

Hercules Mulligan's first thought waking up was "Mornings suck." His second thought (this one aloud) was "WHAT THE FUCK LAF, HOLY SHIT!"

"Bonjour à vous aussi!" His boyfriend said cheerfully, turning off the flashlight.  He'd stayed over the night before.

"English, Laf," Herc muttered, blinking the spots out of his eyes.

There was a few seconds of French muttering.  "Good morning," he translated, sighing heavily. "Now up!"

"What time is it?"

"Showtime!" Lafayette said.  He had picked up the expression from John and used it ceaselessly.  In response to a groan from his boyfriend, he added: "Time for the rising of the sun, non?"

"You woke me up to watch the sunrise?!" Hercules demanded, now very much awake.

"Yes!"

"Goddamnit, Laf," he muttered, grabbing his latest knitting project off his nightstand.  If he had to wake up this early, he could at least use his time wisely.

When the excitement over the sunrise had gone down (and Hercules had finished several rows on his scarf), there was time for a proper breakfast.  Lafayette chattered excitedly throughout, far too awake for the hour, as Hercules enjoyed a healthy meal of coffee and an orange.

A long, loud motorcycle ride later (which involved Laf clutching the back of Herc's jacket for dear life and screaming French curses at traffic), they arrived at school with no casualties.  "I will never get used to American road travel," Lafayette grumbled as he dismounted.  "There are too many cars."

"You love it," his boyfriend said, grinning.  The Frenchman didn't deny it.

They parted at Lafayette's locker.  "Text me the second you get bored!" Hercules called over his shoulder.

Lafayette gave him a salute.  "As you wish."

The two exchanged a total of 57 texts in three periods.  A fifth of those were in French, and a slightly larger percentage were Hercules being frustrated about the ones in French.

Lunch was as quiet as it ever got with the Revolutionaries, as Alexander liked to call them, which is to say: loud.  Hamilton was off arguing with some asshole, John watching bemusedly, and Laf was working on homework that was due the next period.  Hercules had  _told_ him to get it done the night before, but of course he hadn't listened.

"WHERE IS THE-" Lafayette mumbled in French for a few seconds, frantically scribbling answers on his worksheet "-PENCIL DETACHING ERASER?!" 

John sighed deliberately loudly and handed him an eraser cap.

"Merci."

"You know, you wouldn't have this problem if you used your free time for homework instead of squandering it on useless things like waking up way too early to watch the sunrise," Herc told him, peering over the other boy's shoulder.

"Casse toi," Laf muttered.  "Working."

"I'll leave you to it."

Classes went by in a blur, occupied with more texts and occasional actual work.  Herc even managed to get some more knitting in, although his fifth period teacher noticed and made him put it away.

"You look like hell," Mulligan said, standing next to the Frenchman's locker as he arrived and began to twirl the combination lock.

"I just got back," Laf moaned, finally getting it open and flinging his things onto the ground.

"What happened?" Hercules asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"English class happened," Lafayette said, trying to shove his oversized binder into his backpack and ending up ripping several pieces of paper that were sticking out of it haphazardly.  "Merde!"

"I'll do that," Hercules said quickly, trying to straighten the papers as he listened to a long rant about the myriad frustrations of English grammar.

"In short, America is wonderful but English is terrible and the world would be a much more beautiful place if everyone spoke French," Laf finished with a dramatic sigh.  

"Mm-hm," Mulligan responded, having finally gotten the papers in order.  "How about I buy you a fancy croissant or something and we can eat while I give you a grammar lesson?"

Lafayette perked up immediately.  "How you say, it's a deal!"

Some more French cursing at traffic later, the two were seated at a small café table, Laf taking delicate bites of his croissant and Hercules drinking his bitter espresso (no, he was not insane, he insisted to Lafayette, he just happened to like bitter coffee, okay?). 

"You need to put commas between these three items," Hercules said, tapping the paper with a red pen.  "Also, you really need to stop using gendered pronouns for objects.  That's not how it works in English."

"It is in French!" Lafayette complained.  "I suppose maybe it's simpler to just use 'it' and things, but still!"

"Maybe whoever invented French was a sexist little shit," Hercules said.  "Also, you've misspelled about 47 percent of the words in this entire essay."

"Shut up." Leaning forward, Laf silenced him with a kiss.

"You have an effective way of getting me to be quiet," Hercules commented with a grin.

"You taste like coffee," Lafayette replied.

The motorcycle swung by Lafayette's house as the sun sunk lower in the sky.  "Are you gonna wake me up to watch the sunrise again tomorrow?" Herc asked.  "Because if you do I'm gonna murder you, no matter how cute you are."

Laf gave him an impish smirk.  "I suppose, my dear Hercules, we shall have to wait and see."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had to look up the word for eraser cap because I wasn't sure what they were called. Tfw you know what something is but you don't know how to describe it or the word for it. Drop me a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it, I live for them!


End file.
